On Fine, Sunny Days
by Deathcas
Summary: On a fine, sunny day, the Bakugan Brawlers decide to enjoy a picnic. However, as the other Brawlers enjoy their day, Shun feels slightly out of place, and distant, and he knows why. Dan/Runo, One-sided Shun/Dan.


A/N: Okay, an anonymous reviewer for my Bakugan friendship story, 'Pushing Each other Along' requested I write a Dan/Shun romance story. However, even though I do enjoy this pairing, I feel Dan/Runo is also a great pairing. Therefore, in this story, Dan/Runo shall remain a couple, while Shun, who must stand aside and watch these two lovers, must ignore the emotions he feels towards Dan. Sorry to all you Shun/Alice fans, but I'm not amongst you, though I can't say I object to the pairing. No real evidence though. *Chuckles*

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this short story. I hope it isn't to crappy, and I hope I don't write the characters in an OOC way. By the way, for all those who haven't realised, this story contains one-sided, homosexual love. If you do not enjoy this, or feel uncomfortable reading this sort of thing, I will advise you to use the back button. Also, for your information, I should inform you that in my stories, the Bakugan did not need to return to Vestroia, if they did not wish too. However, they have been left at home in this fan fiction.

Summery: On a fine, sunny day, the Bakugan Brawlers decide to enjoy a picnic. However, as the other Brawlers enjoy their day, Shun feels slightly out of place, and distant, and he knows why. Dan/Runo, One-sided Shun/Dan.

* * *

_**On Fine, Sunny Days**_

"Wow, it's a beautiful day!" Runo exclaimed, staring up at the bright, blue sky. The sun shone brightly, and there were only a few small, fluffy, white clouds floating in the sky. A gentle breeze blew through the air, making the day warm, but pleasantly so. Well, for everyone but me. Personally, I prefer the colder days, and the dark of the night, but that's just who I am.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, can we set up the rug and get the food out?" Dan said bluntly, staring hungrily in the direction of the food basket. "I'm starving!" However, after receiving a glare from Runo, Dan flinched, before adding, "Besides, nothing about this day can compare to your beauty, My lady."

Runo started giggling, and I sighed inwardly, feeling slightly depressed. Dan and Runo had been dating for a while now, and they had both become slightly more romantic because of it, especially Dan. He was always making up cheesy, but loving words for his girlfriend. However, this wasn't the reason I was feeling depressed.

You see, despite my attempts at being stoic and cold-hearted, I have developed feelings for…Dan. These feelings are what some would call romantic, though I dislike admitting this, even if it is only to myself. I do not want to be depressed when I should be happy for my friends.

"Dan does have a point though!!" Marucho stated suddenly. "It is lunchtime, and I'm also feeling rather ravenous. I believe we should set up the picnic rug quickly, so we can enjoy a tasty meal!" Everyone nodded, except for me, and together they set up the picnic rug, as I leant against a tree nearby.

"_Argh, what is wrong with me?!"_ I thought, angry at myself. _"I promised myself I'd be happy for them. I promised myself I wouldn't be this weak!"_ However, no matter how hard I fought against, the feeling of depression just sunk in further. I kept my stoic mask on though, as I did not want to alert my friend's to my feelings of discomfort, and make them worry.

However, I have failed this as well. As I leant against the tree, I did not notice Dan waving at me, and Julie yelling for me to come over, so that they could start eating. I remained inside my own mind, so caught up in my own thoughts. Eventually, Dan came over, and shouted in my ear.

"SHUN KAZAMI, EARTH TO SHUN KAZAMI!!" He bellowed, making me twitch slightly. Immediately, my senses turned back on, and I noticed what was going on. Dan was staring at me strangely, as was the rest of the gang, evidently concerned with my abnormal behaviour. I sighed inwardly, once again annoyed with myself for showing such weakness.

"Hey, Shun, you okay man?" Dan asked, concerned. "You were out of it for a second there, and we were worried about you." I frowned at this, and stood up straight, my eyes narrowing. I put on my usual, cold voice, and answered his question as I usually would.

"I'm fine Dan," I answered simply, keeping my eyes on his. "Just because I relax for a few moments, it doesn't mean I'm becoming sentimental. After all, this is supposed to be a picnic. Am I allowed to relax at a picnic?" I stopped, waiting to see if he answered this last question. He did, but not verbally. He nodded, and a huge grin appeared on his face.

"Well, come on then man, I want to start eating now!!" Dan exclaimed, grabbing my arm, and dragging me over to the picnic rug. I comply, sighing inside once more. Perhaps I am becoming sentimental. I was hoping to avoid that until I was at least fifty five years old.

When we reach the rug, Dan sits down immediately, and opens the picnic basket, pulling out some small boxes of sushi Dan's mother made for us. She is a great cook, and always makes the best food, something Dan did not inherit, unfortunately. Dan is a terrible cook, and should never be allowed near the kitchen.

"_Perhaps I should warn Runo of that,"_ I thought suddenly, ignoring a slight pain in my chest. I was not going to be sentimental, and even if I did have feelings for Dan, I would not let them get in the way of his relationship with Runo. They were happy together, and I was not going to be the one to ruin that.

Sighing loudly, I reach out for a box of sushi, and open it, staring at the contents of the box, feeling a small smile tug at the corners of my mouth. It is hard not to smile when you look at Mrs. Kuso's cooking. She is rather creative, and this time, she has somehow arranged the ingredients inside the sushi to look like a small, smiling face. Something Dan did inherit from his mother was her cheerfulness, and her bright outlook on life.

I pick up the small pair of chopsticks that was also inside the box, and began to eat. Unlike Dan, who was scoffing down his food, I remembered to use my manners, even if I was only on a picnic with my friends. It seems Marucho, Alice, Julie and Runo also remember to use their manners while eating, making Dan look rather sloppy, though that is a trait I find most amusing, unusually, as I usually dislike sloppy people.

"Dan, you pig!" Runo shouted, hitting him over the head. "Where are your manners? Geez, you are hopeless sometimes! Why can't you eat like Shun?" Dan stops eating to complain, and I watch them argue, in their funny way. Julie watches the argument, giggling slightly, and Alice and Marucho sigh loudly, small smiles on their faces.

Something about the way they can be so relaxed, and so open about their feelings makes me a little jealous, though, once again, I shove this feeling to the side, not wanting to ruin my friend's relationship. However, watching them right now, having their silly argument makes me feel more jealous than ever, and I feel a little ill.

I quickly put the lid back on my sushi box, and place it down next to me. I turn my head away from Runo and Dan momentarily, to regain proper control over my emotions once more. I am rather glad my grandfather taught me how to do that, as it has become rather useful lately. In fact, it has always been useful to me, as I am not the most social person you could meet.

"You two, really, you're supposed to be a couple now!" Alice said, exasperated. "You really should stop all this constant arguing, or at least, limit it down a little bit." Dan and Runo stopped, glanced at Alice, and then burst out laughing. The rest of the group laughed with them, except for me. I managed to smile a little though.

"Anyway, Dan, you have allowed yourself to be distracted from your meal," Marucho exclaimed, smiling evilly. Dan gasped, horrified, and immediately went back to eating like a pig. Runo sighed loudly, and lowered her head comically. I watched her, wondering how I would react if I were in her place. I froze, then shook my head slightly. I would not allow myself to think that way.

"Aww, Danny and Runo are so cute!!!" Julie squealed, clapping her hands together brightly, and squeezing eyes shut with joy. Dan did not even notice this comment, as he shoved more food into his pie-hole, and Runo glared at Julie. Alice giggled once more, and Marucho just smiled and continued to eat. I watched them all, feeling rather distant.

"_Really, what is wrong with me?"_ I thought grimly, my face forming my usual frown once again. I lean my head back, looking at the clear, blue skies, letting my black hair flow in the breeze. _"I thought I had better control than this. Emotions aren't that powerful…..are they?" _I frowned more deeply at this thought, causing more forehead to crease even more than it already had been creased.

"Shun? Are you alright Shun?" Alice asked suddenly, breaking me out of my thoughts once again. I glanced at her, and a small, worried frown appeared on her face. I sighed loudly, before glancing at Dan and Runo. Runo was making a small daisy chain, and Dan was talking loudly to Julie and Marucho, making up some strange story about how he had saved some children from a pudding truck. I rolled my eyes, though I did find it quite humorous. Dan had always had a wild imagination.

"HEY, LET'S PLAY A GAME!!!" Julie shouted suddenly, causing me to flinch. She spoke so loudly, and while I was alert, my ears were rather sensitive. Of course, when I was not alert, it was a little harder to hear things, but, when in a normal, or dangerous situation, I was always alert, though this picnic did not count as either of those.

"A game?" Dan exclaimed, frowning. "Come on Julie, we aren't little kids! We don't play games anymore!" Julie just giggled, and stood up, before running over to Dan, and tugging on his face, trying to turn is grumpy frown into a huge, freaky smile. Dan yelped, and struggled to escape from her.

"Come on Danny, loosen up a bit!" She said brightly, still pulling at his cheeks. "I haven't played tag in a while. We should play that! Please Dan! Don't be a fun sucker!" Dan finally managed to escape from Julie's grip, and backed up a little, before standing up as well.

"Alright, alright, we'll play tag," He grumbled, crossing his arms, though a small smile was appearing on his face. Julie cheered, before dragging Runo and Marucho to their feet. Alice stood up daintily, and I reluctantly rose to my feet. Tag was probably one of the simplest games ever invented, and one I could easily play.

"Okay, considering it was your idea Julie, you're in," Runo stated, causing Julie to giggle. "But you need to give us a three second head-start, okay?" Julie nodded, and began counting to three loudly. Everyone rushed off, except for me. I had leapt into the nearest tree, and began running along the branches swiftly. I suppose there were some advantages to having the skills of a ninja.

Once I had got a far way away, I stopped, and listened carefully. I could hear the sounds of Runo screaming, Dan shouting, and Alice giggling. I could hear Julie making random exclamations as she chased her friends, and I could hear Marucho laughing. I sighed, and sat down calmly.

After a few minutes, judging by the shouting, I realised that Julie had caught Marucho, who was having some difficulty tagging someone else. Five more minutes later, and I could make a fair guess that he had caught Runo somehow, and the blue-haired, Haos user was not happy about it. By the sounds Dan was making, I could guess she was chasing him. I twitched slightly, before inwardly scolding myself.

I sighed loudly, and leant my head back, staring up at the strange, green light streaming through the trees. It was rather peaceful, just sitting here, and I felt more relaxed than I did while I was eating earlier. I really was a loner. Besides, the way I acted, and my feelings made me feel slightly distant from others. Of course, I had always been distant from others. With my unique, ninja abilities, my Bakugan skills, and my cold-hearted attitude, I was made to be different.

I frowned, leaning forward, and staring at the ground. Why did I have romantic feelings for Dan? Was it because I'd known him all my life? Well, that certainly played a small part in it, but I guess it was just that Dan knew me better than anyone else, and that things about Dan's attitude just seemed to be able to cheer me up in ways no one else's attitude could. However, Dan was with Runo, and it seemed that it was going to stay that way.

"Emotions can be such a pain sometimes," I muttered softly, before he leant back once more, staring once again at the leaves and light above my head. I was so absorbed in my own thoughts once more that I failed to notice that Runo had tagged Dan, and that he was heading this way, searching for me. He was always after a challenge.

"FOUND YOU!!" Dan roared, causing me to snap back to attention, and leap backwards, landing in the tree behind the one I has just been seated in. Dan had just jumped into it, and was staring at me, his eyes wide, and playful, and determined. I couldn't stop the smirk that crawled onto my face. This would be fun.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY FROM ME SHUN!!" Dan shouted, before leaping clumsily into my tree, I simply grabbed onto the branch above me, and swung backwards, avoiding Dan's arms, as they tried to tag me. I landed, in a crouched position, on the branch above, then leapt into the tree I'd previously been in, before I continued leaping forward, back towards the picnic site.

"Come on Dan, is that the best you've got?" I taunted, glancing backwards only momentarily, before I continued running forward. I heard Dan curse, then start chasing after me once more. Eventually, I reached the end of the trees, and jumped through the air, and back onto the grassy field, where the picnic rug, and the rest of the gang were. Dan wasn't too far behind me.

"How did you get so fast?" Runo asked, though I could tell by her tone she did not require an answer. I simply let my smirk grow in size. I turned quickly on the spot, to face the trees, and saw Dan fall from the very last one. He landed with a bang, as he had a habit of doing, before he stood up, shook his fist at us, then continued running.

"Yikes, he's heading this way!!" Marucho shouted, stating the obvious, before he ran off, followed by Alice, Julie and Runo. However, I simply stood where I was, prepared for Dan. The brunette shouted something extremely rude, before he lunged at me. I chuckled, and sprung into the air, doing a front flip over his head, and landing on my feet behind him, as he fell flat on his face in the grass.

"Miss!" I said loudly, causing Dan to growl loudly, and leap at me while my back was turned. However, considering Dan could be rather predictable at times, I had anticipated this, so I leapt back over him, performing a back flip this time. I landed in a crouched position, as Dan once again fell face down in the grass and flowers.

"Damn it Shun, I know I can catch you if I keep on trying!!" Dan bellowed, before he turned, and, rather suddenly, picked up the picnic rug, and threw it at me, causing whatever was on the picnic rug to fall onto the grass in a muddled manner. I, however, was rather shocked at Dan's sudden use of intellect, which resulted in my having to roll across the grass to avoid the rug.

Unfortunately for me, Dan had appeared to suddenly grow a brain, and as I rolled back up into a crouch, I realised that he had performed a front flip through the air, a bit messier than mine, and was attempting to land behind me. However, instead, mid-flip, he screwed up, and ended falling on top of me, crushing me effectively. It had been rather surprising, if not uncomfortable.

"WOOHOO, I CAUGHT SHUN!!" Dan screamed, before he fell, once again, into the grass and dirt, as I shoved him off me, and stood up, not angrily, just slightly surprised. I brushed myself down, and straightened my hair, before sighing. I might like Dan in a romantic way, but if someone considers Dan crushing them into the dirt to be romantic, than I must assume they are insane.

"Yes, surprisingly you did," I said, rolling my eyes. "However, if you hadn't stuffed up that front-flip, I would have been able to dodge your attempt of tagging me, which proves that you, Daniel Kuso, have some of the best luck in the world." Dan grumbled, and stood up, though he could not make the smile one his face disappear. It is a rare thing when someone manages to catch me, and evidently, it had made Dan's day even better.

"Wow, he really did catch you Shun," Runo said, shocked, staring wide-eyed at both of us. I frowned slightly, as Dan grinned, and bounded over to her cheerfully. He was about to begin bragging about catching me as well, before Runo shut him up. "Yeah, yeah, well done, and before you start speaking, shut up." Dan frowned, and stuck out his tongue.

"Aw, Runo, that's not very nice!!" Julie exclaimed, making sad eyes. "Be nice to Danny. He finally caught Shunny." I flinched, unintentionally, at the word 'Shunny'. It was a nickname I did not want to hear used ever again. Evidently, neither Runo or Dan wanted to hear it again either as they both shivered.

"I must admit, I am impressed Dan," Alice exclaimed, walking back towards the gang, with Marucho. "I had not expected you to be able to catch Shun." Dan chuckled loudly, and flashed a wide smile in Alice's direction, and I couldn't help but shake my head, and let my own grin appear on my face.

"Yeah, well, I have been practicing my own skills, and I guess Shun's ninja abilities stood no chance against my superior powers!!" Dan announced. I could not help by laugh momentarily at this, causing the rest of the gang to give me rather strange, and surprised looks.

"Is stuffing up a front flip what you would consider a 'superior power'?" I asked, quickly standing up straight, letting a smirk take the place of my smile, and holding in all my other laughter. Dan grumbled something under his breath about that being intentional, though judging by the looks on everyone else's faces, they didn't believe him. Then Runo started laughing.

"Hey, stop that!!" Dan ordered, though he was ignored, and to make matters worse for him, Alice, Julie, and Marucho joined in, all laughing loudly, and brightly. Dan ran around comically, waving his arms, and telling them to stop. I smiled, before I felt something sharp in my chest, and I sighed. Seeing everyone so happy, especially Dan, made me feel so distant again. Damn it Dan, why did you have to mess up my emotions?

I pushed some of my black bangs out of my eyes, and glanced over at the sun in the distance, which was starting to set. Had we really been out here for that long? It hardly felt like any time had passed at all, and already, the sun was setting, and the blue sky was turning pink, purple, and orange. I sighed again, and knelt down, placing all the leftover food into the picnic basket, and folding the picnic rug.

"Want some help?" Alice asked kindly, suddenly appearing behind me. I shook my head, and simply placed the folded picnic rug on top of the picnic basket, and stand up straight once again. Alice stared at me strangely for a moment, before she simply flashed me her kindest smile, and returned to Julie and Marucho, who were playing a rather loud game of scissors, paper, rock.

Runo and Dan sat on a grassy patch of earth, and talked quietly about random things, laughing at every now and again. I simply sighed, and laid down in the grass, staring up at the sky. I plucked a blade of grass from the soil, and raised it to my lips, before blowing, causing a strange, but peaceful sound to flow through the air. I continued playing the grass whistle for some time, considering no one seemed to mind it.

The entire group remained in the field until the sky was almost dark. By that time, Marucho was starting to feel a little sleepy, and Julie had yawned at least five times in ten minutes. It was then that we decided it would be a good time to head home, and rest up.

"Hey, Shun, it's time to go!!" Dan shouted across the field, where he stood with the rest of the group. I sat up, staring over at them, and I felt another odd pang in my chest. Dan and Runo were holding hands, and Marucho, Julie and Alice were waving at me. I felt even more distant, and alone than I had all day, as I stared at them. However, I remembered my ninja training, and forced my emotions down, as I stood up, and walked over to the gang.

"Anyway, Runo, is it okay if Julie and I stay at your place tonight?" Alice asked politely. Runo nodded vigorously, happy to have her friends over at her place for a period of time. We had started walking away from the park, and down the road, towards the street were Marucho was going to be picked up, and taken home.

"Hey, Shun, you wanna stay at my place tonight?" Dan asked suddenly, causing me to glance at him in surprise. "It's been so long since we've had a sleepover, and it's a long walk back to your house." I frowned slightly at this, before I sighed, and nodded, causing Dan to cheer loudly. I couldn't help but smile at that.

After a few more minutes, we had reached the street, and Marucho bid as all a goodnight, and we waved him off, as he was driven back to his luxurious home. We then continued down the street towards Runo's house, which we reached after five more minutes of walking, talking, and the occasional shove and slap.

"Well, goodnight, Shun, Dan, I hope to see you two tomorrow! Have a great night!!" Alice exclaimed kindly, shivering slightly. The cold of the night had finally gotten to her, and she need to get inside quickly. She turned, and walked into Runo's place, waving at the door.

"Aw, goodnight Danny, sweet dreams Shun!!" Julie exclaimed, hugging Dan, but not me, considering I gave her a warning glance, telling her not to. "See you both tomorrow!!" And with that, she rushed inside after Alice, giggling all the way. Runo was the only girl still with them.

"Well, goodnight Shun, have fun at Dan's tonight!!" She said brightly, before turning to Dan, and giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "You have a goodnight to Dan, and you had better have sweet dreams, or I'll beat the crud out of you tomorrow!" She then gave him a hug, which he returned, then rushed inside. I could not help but feel slightly jealous, even if it was only for a moment.

"Well, we'd better get home quickly, before my mum starts worrying!!" Dan exclaimed happily, turning, and heading in the direction of his house. I followed him silently, though I was not deep in my thoughts, for once. I was simply remaining silent, letting him be happy.

We walked like this for a couple of minutes, before Dan stop suddenly, turning to me, his smile gone completely, and his eyes holding signs of concern. He had crossed his arms too, and was staring at me. I just stared back blankly, wondering what was going on.

"Alright, spill it," Dan ordered rudely, causing me to raise one of my eyebrows. "What's wrong? All day you've been acting so distant, even more than usual, and you've been making us all worry!!" I simply remained silent, pretending to be oblivious, though I was rather surprised they had noticed.

"Come on Shun!!" Dan exclaimed, exasperated, taking a few steps toward me, determined to get me to answer the question. "You can tell me right? We've known each other since we were kids!! Please, it's damn frustrating seeing you like this!!" I didn't answer though, and instead, I just walked right past him, causing him to growl loudly, and grab my arm angrily.

"DAMN IT SHUN, TALK TO ME!!" He roared, his fingernails digging into my skin. I turned quickly, staring at him, shocked. I hadn't expected an outburst like that, and it had caught me by surprise. I stood there, completely still, unsure of what to say to Dan. Dan was breathing heavily, looking even more angry than before.

"COME ON!!!" He bellowed, staring at me. "STOP KEEPING THESE THINGS ALL TO YOURSELF SHUN!! DAMN IT, EVERYONE IS SO WORRIED!!" I continued to stand where I was, silently staring at Dan. I couldn't tell him what was really wrong, or it would ruin his relationship, or at least, make things awkward. However, for Dan's sake, and the rest of the group, I'd need to give him some answer to think about.

"Well, it's just…," I started, though I was unable to continue. Dan tightened his grip, looking at me, frustrated. I could tell that he was either really annoyed, or really upset by my behaviour. I frowned. I needed to come up with an answer for him, before he loses his mind.

"It's just that…emotions like to come out a play on fine, sunny days," I muttered, causing Dan to freeze. I also froze, fearing he had understood what I had meant by it. However, after a few more moments, I relaxed, noticing a stupid, confused sort of expression appear on Dan's face.

"What the heck are you on about?" He questioned, letting me go, so my arm slumped to my side. "What the hell does that mean?" However, I simply smirked, turned, and walked on, my ponytail floating through the air behind me. Dan growled, and followed, continuing to nag me for an answer.

"Dan, you asked for a response, and I gave you one," I said simply, crossing my arms. "Now, get over it, and hurry up. I might enjoy the night air, but I know for a fact that you don't." Dan scowled, but followed me, and I couldn't help but let a smile appear on my face.

"But what does it mean, Shun?!" Dan asked, and I sighed. "Please, just give me a hint! Come on!" I just shook my head though, and turned to face him, as we reached his front door. He paused, staring at me.

"I'm not telling you anything, Daniel Kuso," I exclaimed, smirking. "And that's the way it's going to be forever. Now, if you don't stop complaining about it, I'll tell your mother you've suddenly become allergic to pudding!" At this comment, Dan gasped, pushed past me, and rushed inside. I managed another smile, and followed him.

"_Strange things happen on fine, sunny days,"_ I thought, walking inside, and closing the door. _"But as long as they're happy…as long as Dan's happy, I can't see anything wrong with strange things."_ I pause, before I close my eyes, and relax.

"_Runo was right. It was a beautiful day today."_

* * *

Yeah, I know, the characters were probably OOC, the story idea was probably really bad, and Shun was incredibly cheesy. The main reason I made this story was so the world could see that fan girls aren't the only ones who write homosexual stories. ALSO, for all those who, for some unknown reason, do enjoy this story, please, don't make an comments like 'Kawaii, Dan/Shun forever', or that sort of thing. Just a simple 'well done, nice story', is good enough for me. It also doesn't sound like a fan girl wrote it. It should be noted that I don't hate fan girls…though the way they act can be annoying…:P

Also, forgive me if you spot any errors of sorts. Please, feel free to point them out to me. Anyway, I reckon you're tired of reading all this pointless rabble, so I'll just end it now. Thank you for reading, and I hope it wasn't too bad.


End file.
